<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wellerman by Ratticat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467608">Wellerman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratticat/pseuds/Ratticat'>Ratticat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fun, Gen, Shenanigans, Singing, catchy songs, late night surveillance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratticat/pseuds/Ratticat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cormoran, Sam, and Robin are all together doing late night surveillance.  Singing is used to pass the time.  As the title might give it away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wellerman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin was finding herself having a very fun night.  She wasn’t expecting it to take the turn that it did but was happy it did anyway.</p><p>She was on a late night surveillance stake-out with Cormoran, waiting for their client’s husband to come out of his mistress’ house they were watching.  It was getting late and Sam had offered to take over, not wanting to walk in the door this late and wake his family.</p><p>However, Robin didn’t want to go home.  Max was away from the flat for the month and Robin didn’t like being in the flat by herself.  She still isn’t used to being on her own yet.  So, when Sam had shown up, she just simply moved into the backseat and enjoyed being with the boys.</p><p>The conversation had flowed easily between the three of them.  Cormoran and Robin really loved Sam.  He was a good fit and proved to come through when they needed him.  They were all laughing at funny stories, the pictures of Sam’s assignment and the hilarious outcome, and Sam’s wife’s new obsession with the new trend of TikTok.  He didn’t understand it but apparently his wife loved the videos and Sam had to admit, some of them were pretty good.  One is particular got stuck in his head and he can’t seem to shake it.</p><p>“Which one?”  Strike asked.</p><p>“It's this new song, a sea shanty thon everyone's singin. It's super catchy an got stuck I ma head.”</p><p>“Sing us a few bars then…” urged Strike.</p><p>Sam began singing…<br/> “There once was a ship that put to sea and the name of that ship was The Billy O’ Tea<br/>The winds blew hard, her bow dipped down<br/>Blow me bully boys blow”</p><p>As Sam was singing, a smile spread across Cormoran’s face.  Robin thought she was stunned that Sam would start singing a sea shanty in the car but what happened next surprised her even more.</p><p>Cormoran started singing it with him!</p><p>Cormoran had a surprisingly deep voice and provided base to the chorus which he now sang with Sam..<br/>“Soon may the wellerman come<br/>To bring us sugar and tea and rum<br/>One day when the tonguin’ is done<br/>We’ll take our leave and go”</p><p>“Didnae know ye knew it mate”</p><p>“It’s an old sea shanty from the 1800s.  My uncle Ted knows it and sings it all the time.  I had that shanty stuck in my head since I was 5!”</p><p>Sam continued…<br/>“She had not been two weeks from shore<br/>When down on her a right whale bore<br/>The captain called all hands and swore<br/>He’d take that whale in tow”</p><p>Another round of the chorus and this time Robin joined in providing a higher voice to the mix..<br/>“Soon may the wellerman come<br/>To bring us sugar and tea and rum<br/>One day when the tonguin’ is done<br/>We’ll take our leave and go”</p><p>Cormoran and Sam turned around and looked at her and then all three of them started laughing.  </p><p>“Ye twa are the best bosses iver”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>